C.G.
Cassiopeia "C.G." G. is the main character of [[The Future Is Wild (animated series)|the animated series The Future Is Wild]]. She comes from 12,000 A.D. where a mega ice age is threatening the human race. She is sent a mission by her father on the Time Flyer to find a new home for humanity. However, during her trip to the Northern Forest, a squibbon damaged her robot crew and accidentally flies her to the 21st century. There, she meets three kids from that era: Emily, Ethan and Luis. She told them of her mission and took them in, much of the disprovement of her cold and strict father. Appearance C.G. has deep auburn hair that is highlighted with blue streaks, and tied back into a ponytail. Her eyes are grey-ish blue with with two small blue markings, and she wears a blue jumpsuit. Personality C.G. is a serious and analytical teenage girl. She was raised by her scientist father, in an era without many amenities (likely due to the limited resources due to the global Ice Age) and only a few, if any childhood friends, so she has a hard time relating to other children her age and fitting in within them. She took on her "primitive" crew as much out of loneliness, then out of necessity. At first, she had a hard time controlling her rowdy companions- even trying to use leadership techniques from a book — but they usually disregard her because of her weak personality. She also has a hard time standing up to her father and followed his orders, even if she strongly disagreed with them. At some point, she became discouraged with herself as her companions proved to be better at the mission, despite all her advantages (lifetime of training, high intelligence, and greater technological understanding). After a while, the kids helped her go beyond her shortcomings, to become an all-around better person, with the personality and mindset to better fulfill her mission. It is often shown that she is naive about some things from the 21st century and doesn't understand social norms such as high fives. Gallery 0ff9e8bb-b5ae-450b-af41-1e974057aa17.jpg CG character design.png CG concept art.png|Concept art List of appearances *''The Future Is Wild'' Animated series **101. Electric Fisherman **102. Extreme Birdwatching **103. Sky High Anxiety **104. Toratonnage **105. Think Big **106. Squibbon See, Squibbon Do **107. A Poggle's Not a Pet...Yet **108. Phantom Fear **109. The Future Is Underground **110. Be True to Your Crew **111. Sign of the Time Flyer **112. De-Tour de France **113. Night Crawlers **114. Sweet Home Pangaea II **115. Shallow Pals **116. Parent Trap **117. Around the World In 80 Minutes **118. Monkey Brains **119. Swimming With Slickribbons **120. Scared Safe **121. He Might Be Giant **122. Ghost in the Machine **123. Cure For the Common Megasquid Cold **124. Queen of the Squibbons, Part 1 **125. Queen of the Squibbons, Part 2 **126. Snowstalker in a Strange Land Notes * It is not known who C.G.'s mother is or if she is alive or not as she is never shown or mentioned by her daughter and husband. It is likely that she died before the mission. * C.G.'s birth name "Cassiopeia" is the name of the vain Queen Cassiopeia in Greek mythology, and is a constellation in the northern hemisphere. Navigation Category:Animated series characters Category:Human characters Category:Animated series